The Brother Of Darkness
by crazaj
Summary: Well, this is my first fic. Rated R for later chapters. Pretty much it is the meeting of link and dark link at the water temple with a little twist in the story line. Plus the story continues after the water temple.


I do not own any of the characters portraid in this story, have fun reading it

brother of darkness chapter 1

"Damnit" Link exclaimed as navi acted as his alarm clock for the 50 billionth time, "do you ever get tired of being annoying?"

"No," navi exclaimed cheerfully, "now come on, youve been sleeping in the hyrulian lake area long enough, I think that it is time for you to wake up and get movin to the wate temple."

"Come on navi," link said playfully, "last night was just so wonderful, I want to reenact it just one more time tonight."

navi resumed her typical fairy form now, "well, it was a very intresting... HEY! Stop trying to get me sidetracked, Haul ass and get movin!"

"urrgh," link growled as he got up and put the mastersword in its sheath and the hyrulian shield back on his arm. He then began walking down the many bridges leading to the water temple, moaning all the way of how no one truely understands what its like to be the hero of time and have to do this or that. Before long he was standing on the last platform of the bridges.

"well?" navi said, " I think its about time you put those iron boots to some use."

"Grumble grumble" was all she could make out from links side of the arguement.

"well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," navi said sarcastically, "lighten up link, its time to get to work and you know it as well as I do."

Link sat down near the edge of the island, taking out from seemingly no where a pair of iron boots. He slowly put on the first one, not really expecting what was going to happen. He tried standing up and walking, and realized that, well, iron isnt the lightest of materials. He then put the other one on and proceded to stand up. Just as he was about to step off the edge and fall to the water below navi piped up.

"Link! What the hell do you think your doing!?"

"im trying to get to the underwater temple, as I recall," Link said sarcastically," do you have a problem with that?"

"Well as a matter of fact I do," navi said looking directly at link," try taking a look at yourself."

"oh," link said looking down at his body," I guess I should change"

With that link took off his forest green tunic that he had been wearing for oh so long. He had a rather muscular build, with a tight six pack, and shapely arms and legs. Navi having seen this sight many times before still could not bring her to tear her eyes away from him. She nearly whimpered aloud when he began to put on his zora tunic. It was possibly one of the few things that brought her joy to see his naked body, besides teasing him at regular intervals. Soon the new tunic was on and the body covered, at which time navi returned to herself.

"Nice idea dumbass, took you long enough."

"ah, go to hell farie girl," link replied. With that he stepped over the edge and fell into the deep blue lake of hyrule. As he fell paper thing bubbles of captured oxygen bobed down then up again, rising to the suface to be released once more. Link however, sunk down to the bottem like a rock. He tried walking, soon finding that taking just a few steps was quite challenging. Navi had taken leave to his cap, now full of oxygen and live able for the time. he looked towards the center of the lake and saw a rather large building in the middle. he walked over to it and whisled his contentment at the size of the temple.

"so this is the place," link thought to himself," I sure hope its as hard as it looks." He looked around and saw a small switch. Link pulled out his hookshot and fired directly at it. He let the chain whirl and hit the target dead on. a tone ringed throughout the water and the gate began to rise, slowly, creakily, it almost sounded painful. Link looked deep inside the now open door and saw nothing but darkness.

"well," Link said to himself," theres nothin to it but to do it." And with that he stepped into the darkness that is the Water temple.

Well I hope you all liked the first chapter. Yes I know its not much but hey, at least its a start. I will try to make the next chapter longer but If I dont get enough reviews then I fail to see the point of continuing on. Until next time, Farewell.


End file.
